Its Not Your Fault AJ
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: Daniel Bryan breaks AJ's heart on live television. This causes AJ to not be in a good place mentally. She starts having a thing for Dolph Ziggler. And he digs this crazy chick. Will Dolph Ziggler restore AJ's broken heart? Please review and read more...
1. Daniel Bryan Blames AJ

_Hi Guys, TheCenationBroskiRKO here. I got inspired doing this WWE Fanfic from reading other people's fanfic's. I enjoy reading any WWE fanfic. Guys my Private Message is always open. If you have any request from this story or any other stories I wrote PM me. Enjoy!_

* * *

Its Not Your Fault, AJ

The "Yes!Yes!Yes!" man, Daniel Bryan was preparing for his World Heavyweight Championship match against Sheamus on April 1, 2012. Before the match started Daniel Bryan wanted a kiss from AJ. When the match begun Sheamus was dominant and Daniel knew that he could do better. He had to watch out for Sheamus' signature move the "Brogue kick". Then Sheamus did "White Noise". And we all know when Sheamus does "White Noise", he calls onto the "Brogue Kick". He did that and Daniel was knocked out cold. Sheamus then pinned Daniel and became the new World Heavyweight Champion.

Daniel Bryan believed that 18 second kiss with AJ costed him the World Heavyweight Championship and blamed it on her.

"AJ how come you couldn't wait to kiss me after I won the World Heavyweight Championship belt? Wait...your kiss cost me my match. And I lost to Sheamus," Daniel said irritated.

"Daniel, I can assure you that kiss has nothing to do with your performance today. You wanted it and I gave it too you," AJ said a little hurt by his words.

That night Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee headed to their next town for Monday Night Raw. And Daniel Bryan had a devious, heartbreaking plan to hurt AJ. He was going to break-up with her on live television to humiliate her. They arrived to West Newbury. AJ was sleeping on Daniel Bryan's chest soundly. He shook her and she awakened from her deep sleep. They grabbed their luggage, checked in and headed to their hotel room. The next morning AJ woke up and Daniel wasn't there. She began to worry if he left her sleeping because he didn't love her and she loved him. Daniel walked in while he was on his cell phone talking to the general manager. He ended the phone call and AJ walked up to Daniel.

"Daniel," AJ said worried.

"Yes," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Do you love me?" AJ questioned walking up to him.

She had no reply. She walked to the door with her head down then looked at him and said," I love you."

AJ walked out of the door before Daniel could catch her. Daniel had AJ falling in love with her and played his mind games. He walked out the hotel room to follow AJ and he saw AJ accidentally collide with Dolph Ziggler.

"Sorry, Ziggler," She said crying.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Dolph asked in a wondrous tone.

"Daniel is the proble," AJ said wiping her eyes.

"You want me to beat him up cause I will," Ziggler said.

"I got to go Dolph," AJ said walking away.

AJ walked away from Ziggler in tears. Then Dolph and Daniel walked pass each other with cold glares. AJ took the elevator. Daniel stepped in before it could close on her. She turned away from him. Daniel tried to hug her, but he pushed him away. Daniel couldn't lie to her face and say that he loved her because he didn't. But he was leading her on. AJ sobbed once more. The elevator door opened and they were on the first floor. AJ was starting to walk faster. The other WWE superstars and divas were watching Daniel follow AJ.

"AJ wait. Please stop for a second. We need to talk," Daniel said.

"There is nothing to talk about Daniel and i'm in love with you, but your not so why does it matter. I have been there for you and you treat me like garbage,"AJ said trying hold the tears back.

"AJ, I know and i'm sorry. Your an amazing girl with beauty and talent," Daniel begged once more.

"Daniel save it. What a load of crap and I just need to be alone right now," AJ said walking out the door.

She cried once more and finally walked out the door. Daniel turned towards his fellow superstars and divas. Some of them were laughing, then mood then changed to a serious one. They all knew Daniel's little secret and he had two secrets. Daniel went back to his hotel room and left AJ numerous calls, but she didn't answer a single one. He was getting frustrated by the fact she would'nt answer.

_"Baby, c'mon. I need to talk to you. AJ. Please pick up the phone. Daniel,"_ The missed call AJ listened to from Daniel. She listened to every single one of them and none of them had an 'I love you'.

Later that afternoon AJ came back well refreshed from Daniel not saying he loved her. Everyone had relief wiped off their face because of AJ's return. She went back to her hotel room and saw Daniel sleeping. She layed down next to him and began to drift to sleep. She was cozy laying next to her boyfriend's warm body. Daniel soon started to wake up and noticed AJ soundly sleeping on him. He smiled and kissed her and he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Daniel Breaks AJ's Heart

**Hey guys here's chapter two. Enjoy. I would like to thank y'all for the reviews that are coming. Hope you like it. I would recommend Wide Awake. **

* * *

**That Monday Morning**

Daniel left as he usually did. And once again AJ woke up alone in the bed. She was sick of him leaving her in bed. So, she is going to decide to turn the tables. Daniel walked in and saw AJ as she looked at him with cold brown eyes. She felt like she was going to tear up. AJ got up, walked over to Daniel, raised her hand and slapped him in the face. His face was as red as a sunburn. He was angry.

"You little jerk!" Daniel yelled.

"Poor little Daniel," She said sarcastically.

"Why? I thought you loved me! What did we do wrong! or you did wrong!" Daniel exclaimed once more.

"What did I do wrong?..." She questioned befuddled," Date you! That's what I did wrong!"

The petite woman walked away looking out of the window. Daniel followed behind and turned her around. Things were starting to get ugly...very ugly.

"Take that back!" Daniel yelled at the top of his lungs.

AJ backed up a little bit. There were tears running down her face. She didn't need this in her life. She didn't need him yelling at her or treating her so horribly. She was glum and down all the time because of him. She wanted to escape this life he was giving her. He looked at her with wide eyes in a sternly way. And she didn't like it. AJ wiped the tears off of her face and walked away from him.

"No," She softly said falling to her knees.

"Stupid girl, how much more can I take from your dumb choices!" Daniel yelled again.

AJ sat there on her knees crying aloud. This time he really hurt her bad. He turned around and sat on his side of the bed. AJ arouse from the floor and took her bag and put the rest of her stuff in it. Daniel turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daniel said getting loud.

"I'm leaving your room. I can't take this anymore," AJ sadly said.

AJ never thought she be in a relationship like this. AJ was a strong woman and she had to get out of this. AJ dropped her wrestling bag, walked over to Daniel and slapped him. AJ then walked back to her stuff and walked out of the door. Daniel followed her and managed to grab her bags. Dolph Ziggler was walking the opposite way, so he chose to hide a watch the little scene.

"Get away from me!" AJ yelled.

"No, your my girlfriend!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel, I never said i'm not your girlfriend. Just leave me alone okay," AJ said with tears in her eyes again.

"She said get away from her, now leave or else," Dolph said standing behind Daniel.

Daniel sneered at Dolph walked away very angry at AJ. He pushed Dolph out of his way. The elevator door was opened and he walked into it. Dolph looked at AJ as she dropped her stuff and started sulking on his shirt. Ziggler brought her into a tight hug because he didn't know how to comfort AJ. He then let go of her and she did the same.

"Who's room you going to?" Ziggler said looking worried.

"Kaitlyn's," AJ said with tears just running down her small face.

Dolph grabbed AJ's things and walked her to Kaitlyn's room. AJ hugged Dolph once more and shook his hand.

"Thank you Dolph. Now go before Daniel see's you with me," AJ said politely.

"You're welcome," Ziggler replied with a wink.

Dolph walked away with a smile. Small gestures like that was what AJ wanted to see from Daniel. All she got was yelling, screaming, and being told she was no good for him.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

Daniel had to publicly humiliate AJ for costing him the World Heavyweight Championship Title. He was going to do it her tonight on Monday Night RAW. He wanted to see AJ suffer and make her pay for her lousy mistake. Daniel's theme then blasted through the speakers and he made his way to the ring. He asked someone for a microphone. He put it up to his lips.

"Now as you guys can see I lost to Sheamus at Wrestlemania last night. I have one special person to blame for my loss. It wasn't Sheamus if that's what you're thinking. It was AJ," Daniel said smirking.

"Boo!" The WWE Universe yelled.

Lets Light it Up, AJ's theme began as she walked from backstage to the arena. She had a smile on her face and loved her fans admiration as she was making her way to the ring. AJ asked for a mic. She too put the mic up to her lips.

"Daniel what is your announcement that you needed to tell me?" AJ questioned forgetting about their argument from that morning.

"Well, umm...before I say anything take a look at this footage," Daniel said pointing to the screen.

This was the tape from last night's Wrestlemania World Heavyweight Championship match. The clip played for about five minutes. AJ looked down at her red converse trying not to cry in front of the world. AJ looked back at Daniel as he began to speak once more.

"AJ...that was the kiss of death," Daniel said angrily.

"You wanted the kiss," AJ said softly.

"You costed me my match last night," Daniel said once more.

"Oh! That's bitter. That's your fault. Your performance was horrible," AJ said with taunting words.

"Yeah because of your kiss," Daniel added.

"Whatever," AJ said with a sigh.

" As a matter of fact I think you need to...GET OUT OF MY RING!" Daniel said then yelled.

"Boo! Boo!" The WWE Universe yelled again.

"What are you gonna do? Have Beth Phoenix beat me up?" AJ said with sarcasm.

"No, come here," Daniel motioned for her to come closer.

"Okay," AJ said moving closer to him.

"Were done! I'm breaking up with you!" Daniel yelled as he laughed.

AJ slapped him and walked away crying. The whole world was lost for words. So was Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. AJ walked out of the ring crying. Never not once did she turn around. Her hair glided down her shoulder and complimented. Once AJ reached backstage she started running to get to the Divas locker room. Tears were just streaming off of that poor woman's face. After AJ got her things she went back to the hotel.

* * *

**Authors Note: Let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter. I came up with this on my own. I have a little writers block at times. So don't worry if I don't update soon. Please remember to review.**


	3. AJ is Superior

**Thanks for the reviews. I am up and running. Remember read and review please. (You can listen to Cannibal by Kesha) **

* * *

AJ was just devastated that she was publicly humiliated. She was afraid to go outside her hotel room door. AJ had to because she had to go to the next city. She was packing up her things from Kaitlyn's room and checked out. AJ had left for Austin, Texas. Kaitlyn was looking for AJ to comfort her. She figured she would be in her hotel room. She looked in there and found no sight of AJ. Kaitlyn began to worry, so she went to the other divas and superstars room. Kaitlyn knocked on Kelly Kelly and Mickie James' door. It was opened by Mickie. She motioned Kaitlyn to come in.

"What's going on Kaitlyn?" Mickie questioned.

"AJ, I can't find her anywhere. I looked in our hotel room. Her side was spotless," Kaitlyn said worriedly.

"Oh my, we have to warn the other Superstars and Divas," Mickie replied.

"Okay you go to the other divas' room and i'll go to the guys' rooms," Kaitlyn said.

"Sounds good. Kelly do you want to help us?" Mickie questioned.

"Sure," Kelly replied.

All of the Divas helped Kaitlyn search for AJ. The other Superstars were notified and started looking for AJ.

The next day in the the WWE headlines for RAW reported a missing AJ. AJ saw what read on the screen. She couldn't believe a lot of people found out she was gone. AJ realized she didn't care. AJ knew she had to make herself visibly unknown. She dressed up in all black, covered her face and hair, and changed her shoes to black. She left to get her hair cut. Her hair was shorter and it was a blonde and brown color. She bought tons of sunglasses and would shelter her face, wore red lipstick to give them a more mature look, her nails were always painted, and she bought new ring gear and everyday clothes.

Her top piece was similar to Kaitlyn's tops, but on the back it says, "Chickbuster" and on the front it says, "AJ Lee". Her bottoms were like Zack Ryder's old bottoms. They were black, white and red with one thick line on the right side. Her boots were white and they were similar to Triple H's. She used black sunglasses to cover her face and a red glove on the left hand. This was AJ's idea of her in ring gear. She changed her theme song to Kesha's "Cannibal". And her name would be shown on the screen.

She knew that this would stun a lot of people, even Daniel Bryan. For the first time since Daniel Bryan pubically humiliated her she was going to go to Smackdown and have a heck of a time.

* * *

**That Night at Smackdown**

"Were live in New Jersey!" Michael Cole shouted into the microphone.

"This is the hometown of AJ Lee. Speaking of AJ Lee, Cole, take a look at the news," Jerry said.

The footage showed different news reporters talking about how AJ Lee was missing. Some Superstars and Divas commented on AJ leaving.

"Wow, maybe tonight we might see the petite Diva," Michael Cole commented.

John Cena and Tyson Kidd were up in a match, but before that they sent their well wishes to AJ. Their tag match was very awesome, but the night became about AJ.

Stephanie McMahon was worried that AJ wasn't going to show. Oh, but AJ did and no one recognized her. AJ was dressed up in her ring gear. No one stopped her in the hall because everyone was a the catering area or in the locker room. That's when AJ decided to make her appearance. Her theme hit and she looked spectacular. No one recognized her besides her name on the screen. She didn't skip around. She put her hands on hips and did a model walk, jumped on the ropes and backflipped.

"That's AJ Lee," Michael Cole responded.

"Wow, she looks different. I like it," Jerry responded.

"Hello New Jersey!" AJ yelled into the microphone.

"AJ!" the WWE Universe chanted.

"I know, I know...I've been in the headlines," AJ commented.

She exited the ring and walked near the fans.

"How about I explain all of this over here walking through you fans," AJ said pulling on her clothes.

"AJ I like your outfit," A fan shouted.

"Haha! Thank you. I was embarassed by Daniel Bryan and I hid because I couldn't take it. So, I changed to this Diva. A more ethusiastic, fan based, action Diva. I'm stronger now and I'm ready to have a hell of a time with you all," AJ said walking around the arena shaking fans' hands.

The fans cheered AJ once more as she returned to the ring sitting in a steel chair.

"Say, lets have a clean slate," AJ said.

Before she continue, Daniel Bryan's theme hit as he entered the arena with a microphone. He made his way to the ring to try and embarrass AJ once more.

"Who do you think you are having the whole world worried about you? Even me," Daniel said in a rude tone.

"Lets see...your ex-girlfriend and just giving myself a little clarity. Oh yeah, by the way Daniel I should have known your an ass," AJ said looking at him angrily in her red lipstick.

"No, what you are is a little selfless, loser, diva. AJ your nothing," Daniel said laughing at her, but AJ showed no emotion.

"No Daniel, your selfless. One more thing," AJ said smiling an evil smile.

"What's that?" Daniel questioned.

AJ lifted her hand and placed a smack that was heard across the arena. Daniel got what he desreved.

"Well looks like Daniel stuck his foot in his mouth," Jerry commented.

"For trying to insult AJ, you got that right," Cole said.

"This is Friday night Smackdown and Goodnight!" Jerry Lawler said.


End file.
